Theodora's Daughter
by Sil Vaturha 98
Summary: Theodora and Oz actually have a child and Oz doesn't know. And after the Wicked Witch of the West is melted by Dorothy what happens to the child? She hitches a ride on a hot air ballon out of Oz and ends up in- Wyoming? Missed Kanas by a long shot!
1. Chapter 1

Theodora looked up. Her green skin and hooked nose made her the witch that most people are afraid of. But a smile touched her thin lips, a smile she wore quite often now.

Her flying monkeys had kidnapped a woman from Quadling to take care of her baby. The Quadling brought in a small bundle wrapped in a black blanket. A soft snore came from it, but Theodora came rushing to it and took the small bundle into her arms.

Inside lay a sleeping child, maybe five months old, with curls of white hair framing her perfect face. Her skin was pale but she smiled as she sat back down in a rocking chair, and began rocking back and forth all while humming.

The little girl opened her blue eyes and looked into Theodora's amber ones, "Mama. Mama."

Small hands stretched up toward Theodora's face and she gladly leaned in. The soft hands touched her skin and she looked in the mirror, her hair was brown and wavy, and her skin was back to its former shade.

Theodora pulled up, and her skin turned back to green. She looked down at her daughter and saw a puzzled expression, "It's okay my little one."

The Quadling cleared her throat, "Milady, she'll need a name."

The Wicked Witch of the West searched her daughter's face, "Eve, or Tiana?" Her daughter cooed. "Tiana it is."

Tiana laughed and touched her mother's hand turning her back to the way she was before she became the Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

Tiana stared out of the Stronghold's top window. Her mother was zooming away with her Aunt Evanora who didn't know she existed.

They went out every night and whenever Tiana asked where they had gone her mother always said, "We went to see your father."

Tiana always asked if she could come, but her mother said no. _I wonder if I'll ever meet father, _she thought as she watched the black cloud her mother left behind from her broomstick.

The next nights, for a week, mother didn't go out and instead she sent out her flying monkeys. And when Tiana tried coming down, she found her door locked.

She tried every spell she knew and still couldn't unlock the door. Her room had no rope and nothing that was long enough to go to the window below, besides she wouldn't be able to fit out the window.

Tiana started banging on the door and screamed for her mother. But then she saw something, a light coming from her window.

She ran over to it and saw the dark clouds seperating and light streaming in. Tiana was blinded by the sun but when she could see the land was turning green.

Flowers began dotting the landscape and she couldn't take in all the beauty. Then she saw a dot in the sky.

An object began landing down on the lawn. Tiana ran to the door and tried unlocking it again, _click,_ success!

She ran down the stairs and found it strange that she didn't encounter anyone, but she ran outside and drank in the warmth. Then she saw the object, a basket attached to something that floated.

Tiana cautiously approached it and looked inside, empty. A ladder was hanging over one side, she used it to climb into the basket.

She marveling it when she noticed a fog had descended on the basket. Her feet scrambled to make her stand and then looked down on the ground, it was thousands of feet away.

"Oh no, mother's going to be mad." She ran about the small basket before huddling in a corner, "What do I do? What do I do?"

As Tiana made to stand up again, she was thrown about in the basket. _What's going on?_ She felt the basket be thrown and do a couple of leaps into the air before sliding across the ground. After a few moments she tried getting up only to collapse back into the side of the basket.

She heard someone coming by the sound of boots, then it was followed by, what sounded like, a stampede. She heard sirens going off and people's voices but she still couldn't get up.

"Get over to that basket!"

"Is that a hot air ballon?"

"Does it matter? Just get over there and find out if anyone's in there."

More boots came by, she couldn't get up. Every fiber in her being told her to run but she couldn't even lift a finger.

She saw someone grab her hand and tell her she'll be alright and that she needed to stay still so they could get the debris off of the basket.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to wiggle out from underneath of the basket she just realized was caving in.

"Ma'am, you're in Wyoming, now I need you to hold still. Otherwise your situation is going to get worse." A voice said. Someone cut away a small piece of the basket revealing who was holding her hand.

The man had graying brown hair and hazel eyes that danced with fun. He called someone over so he could help with the debris. A boy with the man's same brown hair, minus the grey, and hazel eyes.

The boy grabbed her hand as the man ran out of her sight, "I'm Evan, what's your name?"

"Tiana," she replied before blacking out.

* * *

**Please review this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Zerousy and Sakura Liesel for the reviews, Lord knows that I need them. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Theodora (deceased), Evanora (deceased), the Wizard of Oz (missing), or Dorothy (home)**

* * *

_Evan POV_

I paced in the hospital's front room. None of the rescue men like to leave someone alone until they are certain whether or not someone made it through.

Their worry was transmitted to me. This was my first rescue since my dad dragged me along hoping I would want to be a rescue man like him.

I didn't want to go but when my father called me over to that basket that had a small pale hand sticking out of it and told me to hold it, I knew it was right to have come.

That girl, Tiana, with her white hair and blue eyes, that seemed to pierce my very soul, seemed worth the horrible trip.

The strange part was that we'd been told there was no hot air ballons up since we started the twister watch. So, where did she come from?

She couldn't be from Colorado, Utah, Idaho, or Montana. I'd believe Nebraska but I doubted it.

The weather channel said that a couple of funnel clouds had started in Kanas and quickly crossed into Colorado and then Wyoming. Maybe she got picked up in Kanas while riding around in a hot air balloon, but wouldn't there have been someone else in there?

A doctor came out and everyone stood up, "Which one of you is the parent?"

My father came forward, "None of us ma'am, we're just the team that rescued her."

The doctor looked at a clipboard and sighed, "Well, the little miss-"

"Tiana, ma'am," I interrupted.

"Excuse me," she said putting her hands on her hips. I looked down at my shoelaces, the entire team was staring at me. ME! I'm only the fifteen year old who's going along for the ride because of his father.

"B-before she blacked out she said her name was Tiana, ma'am," I stammered, the words seemed jumbled together to me as I hurried to spit them out.

"Well, Tiana," she emphasized the name, "came here with a broken rib," the whole team shook their heads, "but as we went to reset it, the unbelivable happened."

We looked at her, urging her to say something, "The bone had reset itself and had already healed!" Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. "We thought something was wrong with the machine so we wheeled her into another room and we got the same results."

"How's that possible," Derek, the leader of the team, asked.

"Either she jumped out of a comic book, or something's going on that none of us could possibly comprehend." The doctor said turning to look at a nurse.

"Doctor Thompson, she's awake, but none us can understand what she wants. She keeps talking about a stronghold and a place where there are flying monkies," the nurse said with a puzzled expression on her face.

Victor laughed, "Sounds like that lady from the news, what was her name? Dorothy Gale, I think. She talked about while she was in her house in the tornado she dreamed about a place called, Oz, where there was a Wicked Witch of the West who had flying monkies. Strangest thing I ever heard." He had voiced my thoughts and everyone agreed with it.

My father stepped forward, "Look Doc, can we see her, we never leave someone who we rescued until we are sure they have everything they need." The doctor looked at the clipboard as if it might have some answers and the nurse cleared her throat, "And she's asking about someone named Evan."

Everyone looked at me and I looked at nurse wide-eyed, "Me? Why's she asking about me?"

"If you were there when she blacked out it's normal that she'd ask for you," Dr. Thompson said looking at her clipboard. All the boys that were with their fathers glared at me as if they thought one of them was supposed to be in my situation, being asked about by a pretty girl.

The doc sighed, "Fine, but only in pairs, the rooms not big enough for all of you." She turned to me. "Since you are being asked for you and your father can come in first." I noticed my "friends" were glaring at me in hatred.

I felt nervous as Dr. Thompson guided my father upstairs. She motioned for us to wait outside and she went inside, "Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson and-"

"Is Evan here?" A sweet voice asked. I heard that voice and thought of bells, then I heard the grating voice of Dr. Thompson answer, "Yes, but you have other visitors as well. So he and his father will only be here for five minutes, or until I get back with the next set of visitors." She walked out and nodded us inside and walked away.

Father and I looked at eachother before walking forward. The room was sterile white with blue curtains. Tiana sat in a chair in a white dress that obviously wasn't a hospital gown.

It came up to just below her neck and was decorated with swan feathers. Her voice sounded like a harp that time as she spoke, "I thank you for helping me out of the basket, it was an uncomfortable situation."

"I bet," were the only words I could choke out. She gave me a smile that sent my heart skipping in place. My father started asking her if she needed anything and if the hospital was treating her well.

Tiana seemed to find it amusing until father asked where she lived, "I live in Oz, in the dark forest, at the old," she paused and frowned, "I don't remember the old stronghold's name, fancy that!" She gave us a broad smile that showed perfect white teeth.

Father went back to asking her questions and each time she answered her smile grew even broader. After a while the nurse stuck her head in and made a coughing noise as she gestured for me and father.

We said our good-byes to Tiana and her smile seemed to turn to an instant frown. As we walked out I saw Victor and his son Trevor walk into the room. Trevor had a smirk on his face as we walked past eachother. What was that about?

* * *

_Tiana POV_

The boys from the rescue team came and went, eachone tried to impress me with their sons accomplishments and their sons made the excuse that it was hot in the room so they took off their jackets and their first shirts revealing white workout shirts that revealed their abs and biceps.

But they all looked at me with a want that confused me. I'm pretty good at reading emotions, but I couldn't understand what was going on in their minds. I seen that look on many of the Winkies that walked around the stronghold and still couldn't identify it.

None of the boys stayed for more than five minutes except one he stayed for ten. He was the son of Derek, Julian. He asked me my age.

"Fifteen," I replied without hesitation. I had answered every question for the past three minutes and I had studied his face within that time and yet I still couldn't find what his face hid from me.

Julian nodded and continued with asking questions. At one point his father left the room and this made me nervous. Every fiber in my being screamed at me to run and that this wasn't right.

He walked over to me and was about to whisper something in my ear when Dr. Thompson came in and said that visiting hours were over. I couldn't supress the relief that washed over me.

When Julian was close to the door I motioned the doctor over to me. She came, like one of mother's flying monkies, coming when summoned, "Please, I don't want anyone else to come and visit me except Evan and his father." I realized I didn't know the man's name, but Dr. Thompson nodded and then left writing something on her clipboard.

I straightened out my white dress that fooled the doctor and the parents that it was a simple hospital gown. I remembered finding the dress design in one of my mother's old books. I stood walked over to the bed, laid down, and curled up.

* * *

_A storm over head caused a little girl to run down a long hallway in an old, crumbling stronghold. Everytime lightning flashed and thunder rumbled the girl whimpered. She ran toward her mother's empty room. "Mother, mother," she cried into the night._

_More thunder rumbled and she flung herself onto the floor and crawled under the bed. Crying more and more at each lightning flash and each rumble of thunder. Until she heard the woods groan and the stomps of boots. The girl squirmed out from underneath the bed and looked up at her mother._

_Everyone saw her mother as a green-skinned, hooked-nose Wicked Witch of the West, but the girl saw her from before she was the Wicked Witch of the West. Someone who was beautiful. The two sat together in the darkness as the storm continued to rage on outside, in the world they wouldn't go out to until morning._


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review this so I know how to make it better.**

* * *

_Julian POV_

I waited outside of Tiana's room. My mother, Dr. Thompson, came out and moved toward me. We talked as we walked to the hospital's entrance.

"So, mom, what did she ask you?" I asked. Mother was wrapped around my finger, I could get her to murder someone, if I wanted to.

"Tiana asked that no one other then Evan and his father visit her, but I've changed that to where you and Trevor can also visit her," she paused. "I'm pretty sure she'll be leaving tomorrow, so be ready to ask her."

I nodded and she went to go clock out while I went to wait with father in the car. My plan was coming together.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

I sat on my bed in the early morning hours. I'd been listening to the birds sing when I heard footsteps enter my room.

I turned expecting Evan or his father only to see Julian. My eyes opened as I looked at Julian and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hello, Tiana, beautiful morning isn't it?" Julian walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"Get out. I asked that only Evan and his father visit me today," I managed, scooting away from him.

He sighed, "Evan asked me to-"

Evan stormed in, "Let's hear it, what did I ask you, hmmm." A wave of relief washed over me as I stood up to hide behind him.

Julian frowned, "Did I say you? I meant my father! He wanted to ask if you guys would be willing to join me and Trevor tomorrow for a hot air balloon ride."

Evan glared at him. I could feel the doubt and anger coming off of him in waves. "Maybe, now I do believe Tiana asked you to leave." Julian nodded and left glaring at Evan who returned the glare. When he left I sat down on my bed with a sigh of relief.

Evan pulled up a chair as I asked, "You don't believe him."

"About what," Evan's tone softened as he talked to me. I looked at him giving him the you-know-what look. "I don't believe what he said about the hot air balloon ride."

We continued talking and I told him I didn't want to spend another night at the hospital and asked if he had anyplace I could stay. He suggested his house and I said yes, it was better than being near Julian.

* * *

_Julian POV_

When I got home I started punching the walls. Evan and Tiana, they looked so perfect together! She hid behind him and all I could think about was that should've been me.

Trevor came over an hour later and he was mad. Apparently, Tiana was staying the night at Evan's. That boy was a suck-up and he was getting on my nerves.

But Trevor had good news. Evan _and _Tiana were going to join us for a hot air balloon ride and that got me thinking. What if Evan and Trevor _accidently _fell out of the hot air balloon? That would leave Tiana to me!

Oh, I'd be the happiest man in the world if I could get that beauty to join me in bed and become my wife.

Then I had another idea. There was a tornado warning so if Evan and Trevor were in a hot air balloon and were killed in a twister than Tiana would still be mine. That was Plan A, pushing Trevor and Evan out was Plan B.

I wonder if Tiana has any sisters.

* * *

_Evan POV_

Today we were going for the hot air balloon ride. Something was off about it, but when I saw Tiana at breakfast in a silver sparkling dress everything was put aside in my mind.

To be honest, she was the only one who kept me from clocking Julian yesterday when he almost lied to her. I can't believe that jerk would take advantage of someone who was in a twister and managed to survive and who we still couldn't find any relatives of, actually, yes I could believe that.

Father had fixed pancakes for breakfast, he said that something that was light wouldn't make someone throw up in a hot air balloon, I doubt that.

Tiana was eating them, savoring every bite, when a knock came at the door. Father and I went to answer it and Tiana started cleaning up.

Father opened the door to reveal Derek standing there. I saw Julian and Trevor outside waiting by the car.

"Troy, we're here to pick up- oh, you probably know why we're here. But we have to go soon or they'll rent the hot air ballon to someone else," Derek said with a smile.

Father smiled back, "Of course, Derek, they're both ready. Evan, will you go get Tiana, tell her I'll clean up breakfast." I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Complete shock hit me when I saw Tiana put the butter away in the fridge. Everything was cleaned up, how she did it I don't know. She gave me a smile and put her hands on my shoulders.

I let her turn me around and guide me away from the kitchen. As we walked out Tiana told father not to worry about cleaning up and that she'd taken care of it. When we finally reached the car I'd composed myself, the front seat was empty and Julian and Trevor sat in the back of the red Audi, eager was written all over their faces.

They'd plan it so that I would sit up front and Tiana was in the back with them. Well, let's see how they like it when I have Tiana sit up front?

She took one glance and accepted, I sat in the back forcing Julian to scoot over to the middle seat where he sat there glaring at me.

Tiana had a warm smile on her face when she turned around and looked at me. I warned her to put on her seat belt, and she looked at me quizzically. So, I reached forward and showed her how to put on her seatbelt which earned me even more glares from Julian and Trevor.

What was their problem today?

Derek came in and didn't seem to notice that his son wasn't happy. He drove us to the field where the hot air balloon was set up. As soon as he stopped I was out of my seat belt, out the door, and opening Tiana's door.

She unbuckled and accepted being helped out. When she saw the hot air balloon recognition set in on her face.

Derek gave us the stay safe lecture and he drove away. Tiana was running across the field and sat by the balloon waiting for us.

When we arrived Julian sighed, "It's not big enough for all of us. I guess only two will get to go at a time." Tiana gave us a knowing smile and climbed into the balloon. She began walking around inside of it saying something we couldn't hear. Then she stopped.

"Now it is!" I climbed in and saw it was much larger now. I called to Julian and Trevor who were pushing each other on the way to the ladder.

Tiana sat in one corner of the balloon's basket, smiling up at the sky. I wonder what was going through her mind?

Trevor and Julian got us up in the air as I sat by Tiana, watching their every move. All the sudden we heard tornado sirens and Julian laughed.

"It's the first Friday of the month, it's just a drill," Julian said getting us higher in the air.

I shoved me down onto the basket, "You idiot! Didn't you look around? There are funnel clouds forming, we have to get on the ground."

Trevor and I frantically worked to get the balloon back on the ground only to hear Tiana say, "Too late."

I looked over at her, she was smiling, at a time like this! Then I glanced over at the funnel clouds, they'd devolped into a twister faster than I could imagine and it was heading right for us.

We tried to stir away from the twister's path but we were swallowed whole.

* * *

**Oh no, another twister! Well, I wonder where it'll take them. Hopefully Julian's plans won't come true. Please review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews, there's too many to list at the moment. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been enjoying a break from school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters you're about to meet.**

* * *

_Julian POV_

As we were sucked into the twister I heard someone laughing. I looked over to Tiana and saw her laughing, she screamed something that was drowned out by the howling wind.

Evan motioned us to sit in the corners, my only thoughts were that we better make it out alive. Something came out of no where and Tiana was curled up on the floor.

If there is a Lord out there, he better make sure Tiana made it through alive. A scream was ripped from my throat that didn't sound like mine.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

As I fell into unconsciousness I saw the basket that took me to- Wyoming, I think that's what it's called. It sat in a river the bright colors on the balloon faded from years in the water.

A man, wreathed in shadows, stepped out to it and with a snap of his fingers the basket was empty and the balloon was standing, straight like a noble, as it drifted into the air. He stepped back and vanished from sight.

If he fixed it, who broke it? The balloon continued going up in the air until it disappeared toward the Dark Forest.

* * *

_Evan POV_

I'd seen Tiana crumple, but at the moment all I cared about was making it through the twister. Things kept coming in through the sides of the basket and I believe I heard something hit the balloon.

Julian and Trevor were screaming their heads off saying they didn't want to die. Once or twice we were nearly knocked out of the balloon into the waiting hands of death below.

Then, like magic, everything stopped. The sky was bright and blue, but something wasn't right.

I motioned for Julian and Trevor to remain seated, but I'd forgotten Tiana. I looked and saw she was awake and standing, a brilliant smile was plastered on her face.

"Tiana, get down," I hissed at her.

Her smile grew bigger as she said, "You have to see this." I glanced at Julian and Trevor, who were clutching the sides like they were going to die if they let go.

I stood up and looked over the side and couldn't believe my eyes. It was something out of a fairy tale. I glanced at Tiana who was leaning over the side a bit too far for my comfort.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to me, she seemed puzzled by my action, but a quick glance at Trevor and Julian told me they were furious at me. They stood up and strode over to Tiana and I, then shoved me away and almost over the edge.

Tiana's hand shot out faster than a bullet and grabbed me. Below was rushing river and further ahead, a waterfall. Fear had filled Tiana's eyes as I stood there with one leg touching the bottom of the basket until she pulled me in.

Julian wore a scowl on his face as he muttered that he didn't mean to push me that hard. What was going on inside of his head?

* * *

_Tiana POV_

I can't explain what happened when Evan almost fell over the edge. But when he looked into my eyes with his chocolate-brown ones my heart leaped. What was the matter with me.

Before I could figure that out we were all the sudden plummeting. Evan ran to the control thingy that made the balloon rise and started fiddling with it.

At the last second we pulled away from the waterfall, but were still plummeting to our deaths. I shoved Evan aside and touched the flames with my fingertips.

The flame became hotter as we stopped plummeting and started drifting, I guess. Julian and Trevor sat on the floor with tears almost coming out.

I shook my head and returned to gazing out at Oz, my home. I'd never been outside of the Dark Forest so it was all new to me.

Then I saw what was going to happen. We were about to crash in water. I frantically searched for dry ground to land on, there was none.

I screamed as we seemed to go faster toward my death. Then all the sudden I felt myself in someone's arms. I looked at who it was and saw Evan, he seemed to catch on to something.

He held me close to him as he put his back to the water. Evan'd picked me up princess style as I closed my eyes, waiting for my inevitable death.

* * *

_Theodora POV_

I heard a scream and saw something come out of the sky. I couldn't really tell with my red hat, but I could tell whoever it was would need some help.

Especially, if they planned to avoid the water fairies. Hmm, wouldn't they be mad?

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but I'll update as soon as possible. Please review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to kittyhawk09 and Sakura Lisel for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :D**

* * *

_Julian POV_

I couldn't do anything but hold onto Trevor and scream. What ever Tiana saw it scared her enough to scream so why shouldn't I? But when I saw Evan hold onto her and hold her in his arms, I tried to stop screaming and go over there, but Trevor grabbed me and kept screaming.

What scared Tiana? Maybe I could use her fear to get her to do what I want! Then I could be rid of Trevor and Evan and be home free.

I heard a splash and the hot air balloon settled in water. What had scared Tiana? She couldn't be scared of a little water. But then it started to fill the basket. Maybe she was scared of drowning? But who wouldn't be?

Evan hopped over the basket edge and ran for land with Tiana's arms wrapped around his neck. So the water wasn't very deep, what made her scream?

When Trevor stopped screaming Tiana was sitting on dry ground, looking at us, "You might want to get out of the water."

I snorted, "Why? It's just water?"

"Because of the river fairies," an unfamiliar voice said. A woman with a red hat and black hair wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and black high-heel boots came out of some plants nearby.

Tiana turned before flinging herself in the woman's arms, "Mother, I promise I won't leave home ever again."

The woman seemed startled, "Um, w-who are you?" Tiana took a step back and looked at the woman.

"What do you mean," she asked.

The woman shook her head, "I don't know you. I'm Theodora the Good. My sister is Evanora who lives up at the Emerald City."

Tiana opened her mouth a little and looked at the plants around them.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

What was going on here? Mother had told me that Evanora hadn't lived in the Emerald City in years. And Aunt Evanora was the Wicked Witch of the East. Was I missing something?

I walked away from Mother and toward the river's edge as Trevor and Julian came out screaming as the river fairies started to bite their legs. Evan came up behind me and tried whispering something in my ear, but I walked away and turned toward Mother.

"What do you mean Evanora lives up in the Emerald City? You and her were-," I began before it dawned on me. "Your curse is broken."

Everyone looked at me as Mother cocked her head, "What curse? I've never been cursed in my life."

Mother was getting frustrated, "Who's the Wicked Witch?"

"Glenda, she poisoned her own father," Mother answered. "Come on, everyone knows that story."

I smiled and started walking, "Yes, but I know something you don't, but I need you to take me to the Emerald City." Mother looked confused, but she took the lead. Evan followed me and Julian and Trevor followed him. They kept trying to shove him aside, but everytime I just looked at them.

Eventually, we made it to the yellow brick road where Mother stopped, "Where's Knuck? He and a couple of Winkies should be here with a carriage."

I shuddered, "Never did like Winkies. They stared at me kinda wierd." Evan glared at Trevor and Julian as they began looking at everything but me.

Mother shrugged and continued walking, and we walked to the Emerald City.

* * *

_Evan POV_

The Emerald City was HUGE! I felt like 10 Cheyennes could fit in the palace alone. We hadn't entered yet, but I could see people on the battlements of the city looking down at us with fright. Then, I looked at Tiana. She seemed so happy when Theodora had shown up.

I doubted that Theodora was Tiana's mother, who could forget their own child? My heart did a skip-tap thing when Tiana turned toward Julian, Trevor, and I and welcomed us to the Emerald City. This all sounded a lot like Dorothy Gale's dream when she was in that twister.

Then, out of nowhere, came a rather large bubble. It floated down in front of us and popped. A woman with blonde hair appeared. She wore a white dress that looked a lot like Tiana's.

"Glenda," Theodora hissed. Two fireballs appeared in her hands.

Glenda raised a hand, "Calm down, Theodora, it's over. Evanora was the Wicked Witch and she's dead. We have a wizard again. It's over."

The fireballs didn't disappear, "First, you poison you're father and now you kill my sister. What dark magic got to you?"

"Uh, Theo, you're sister poisoned my father. Come on, I'll introduce you to Oz," Glenda took Theodora's hand when the fireballs disappeared. We followed the two through the gates and up to the palace. A hot air balloon sat in the center of the courtyard.

We could use that to go home! But something kept me from walking over to it and getting Julian, Trevor, and Tiana so we could go home. I don't know what, but there was more people here and they kept looking at us with fright, well more like at Theodora with fright.

When we walked into the castle a little girl stood there. She looked a lot like Glenda, but with dark brown hair instead of blonde, "Mother, father would like to see you in the throne room _without _the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Well, Theodora is coming with me along with her friends. So, your father will have to deal with it," Glenda replied as she continued to walk. The girl scowled at her mother but she smiled at me and linked her arm in mine.

I watched Tiana, she did nothing, so I glanced back at Trevor and Julian and mouthed _Help me._ They chuckled before walking up and separating me from the girl.

She scowled as I walked up to Tiana, "So, what can you tell me about the Emerald City?"

"Not much," she gave a little shrug. "Mother and I lived in the Dark Forest all my life. The only thing I could tell you is what the name states."

Glenda paused and looked at Tiana, "You lived in the Dark Forest? Who was your mother?"

Tiana blinked, "Theodora _is_ my mother, but she doesn't remember." Glenda's eyes widened as she turned and sped up the procession to the throne room.

When we entered she immediately started calling out, "OZ, get out here I need to talk to you."

An old man walked out from behind a curtain and stopped in his tracks, "Theodora? This can't be. You're-you're dead."

"Oz, that's not what's important right now," Glenda pointed a finger at Tiana. "She's important right now." He looked at Glenda quizzically.

"She's Theodora's daughter," Glenda explained. "Meaning she's _your _daughter!" Oz's eyes widened as he stared at Tiana.

The room was filled with silence. Oz stared at Tiana, who fidgeted under his stare, along with everyone else. Theodora kept looking between Oz and Tiana. Tiana was a KING's daughter.

I saw something pass between Trevor and Julian and I looked at Tiana before whispering, "Tiana, would you like to go outside for a little?" She nodded. I grabbed her shoulders and started to steer her out the door.

Glenda's daughter stood in our way, "I don't care if that girl's my sister or not! I'm not letting her leave!"

Tiana looked up, her eyes steeled, "Move."

Glenda's daughter looked taken back, "You can't give me orders." Tiana's eyes flared for a moment as she waved her hand and the girl flew into Julian and Trevor.

"I told you to move. Don't argue with a sorceress," Tiana hissed as she continued out the door. I felt like a puppy as I followed her.

What had just happened there?

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little shorter than I intended, but now I have three stories here and am going to start my second one of Fictionpress. But I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tiana POV_

Evan and I had walked out to the courtyard. The people of the Emerald City had gone back to their everyday lives. As soon as we were on a patch of soft grass, I felt my knees buckle. I'd just given away me and my mother's secret.

My entire body was racked in violent shakes as I thought back on the situation in the throne room. I was royalty? I had a sister, who I dearly hated? How could Mother have kept this from me? My stomach tightened and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Evan came over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which caused my chest to tighten. I remember my sister linking her arm with his, I'd made no reaction to that but to be honest, I felt like punching her. My mind pictured her having a smug look on her face as they discussed in the throne room.

"Tiana, are you alright?" Evan asked. He'd dragged me out of imagining me wiping the smug look off of my sister's face.

"Yes," I replied weakly. I glanced at him, his eyes were full of concern.

"What did you mean 'don't argue with a sorceress'?" he asked. His concerned look turned into a contemplative one.

I sighed, "I'd rather not have to explain." He gave me an understanding nod. Then, I couldn't contain my emotions anymore. I wept openly.

My mind raced as to find out why, but I couldn't find an explanation. Evan drew me into a hug and placed his chin on the top of my hair. Through bleary eyes I saw an old Munchkin standing by.

He didn't look to happy as he said, "Who are you?" Evan explained as best he could as I was still recovering from the tears.

The old Munchkin nodded, "I'm Knuck. I serve Oz, Glenda, and Eva, their daughter." I looked at him as I brought a hand up to wipe away the remains of the tears. Then, something registered in my mind.

I got up and ran to the nearest pond, I checked my reflection and saw that none of the tears had burned me as I thought they would have. I started to dance with joy, laughter came out hard, but it was pleasant. I'd never laughed in that crumbling stronghold that I'd grown up in.

Evan grabbed my shoulders and brought me to an unexpected stop. My silver dress swished as it settled into its former position. He stared into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I stared into his, never breaking eye contact.

"Knuck, explained to me what a sorceress is. He also told me about witches and wizards. But I'm not seeing any evil that comes with being a sorceress in you," Evan whispered.

I smiled at him, "Of course not, he told you about the most renown type of sorceress. I'm one of the sorceresses that isn't quite known." He smiled back at me before releasing my shoulders. I moved around him when I saw everyone that was in the throne room come out the front door.

The citizens of the Emerald City came forward to see what was happening. My mother ran to me and gave me a hug. She was trying not to cry, and I smiled. _I've cried enough for both of us._

She started to apologize for not remembering me on site. But I wrapped her in a hug and we both sank to the ground laughing. The people of the Emerald City looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

_Julian POV_

In the throne room we had discussed Tiana when Theodora had asked to go see her. Nobody argued, except Eva, I was happy that Tiana had a pretty half-sister, but Eva wasn't as beautiful as Tiana. She never would be.

We still went outside. I'd been out first and I saw Evan grab Tiana and talk to her. She gave him a smile that she never gave anyone else. Then as the others came out Evan turned acting like nothing had ever happened. I bet he thought about kissing her.

I was happy we'd stopped any moves from him. Theodora had pushed past me to get to her daughter. Seeing them both laugh brought the corners of my lips up in a smile. Weaknesses we're very useful to me. Evan looked at me with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. I wonder what he was thinking.

Oz turned to the crowd of his subjects and announced, "There will be a feast tonight on the return of Theodora the _Good. _Also, I'd like to introduce to everybody my other daughter, Tiana."

Everyone cheered before running to grab tables and chairs to set up outside. Others ran to go and cook for the feast. Tonight would be a cheerful one for everyone, except for Eva. She turned to go inside with a scowl on her face.

I heard her mutter, "It's my birthday and he doesn't mention _that _as a cause for a celebration." A lightbulb triggered in my head at the sound of that. Something I could exploit. I wanted to give a devilish grin and pat myself on the back, but that would alert Evan that I was up to something. Wouldn't want that, would we?

* * *

_Evan POV_

The feast was something I'd never seen before. It was full of the greatest foods I'd ever tasted. Tiana had looked at it in shock as the food was piling up on the long table. But I didn't really pay attention to the food. I was keeping my Julian, he was acting strangely.

Everytime I looked at him he was glancing at Eva, who scowled at her food, but we dug in gratefully. Tiana sat next to her mother who sat on Oz's right-hand side. I sat next to Tiana and across from Julian. He sat between Eva and Trevor, next to Eva was her mother, Glenda, who in turn sat on Oz's left-hand side.

Everytime I glanced at Tiana, my mind kept racing to what Knuck had said about sorceresses. They were evil, murderous beings who were feared and shunned. They controled the elements and didn't need something to channel their magic through like a wand, ring, necklace, etc.

That Tiana, she was happy and nobody seemed to fear her, I was about to ask her something when Eva said, "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Eva." She extended her hand to me across the table. I didn't accept it but I said my name which brought a glow to her green eyes.

"Evan and Eva, sounds like a combination doesn't it?" she asked cupping her hands around her chin and resting her elbows on the table. I was about to stammer out a reply when Julian but in and introduced himself which got out only a "Pleasure" from her.

Some music started and she got up and raced around the table to me, pulling on my arm saying, "C'mon let's dance." I shook my head dumbly muttering that I didn't know how to dance. "Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun and I can teach you."

I looked toward Tiana for help as I gripped the edge of the table to stay where I was. Tiana sighed and said, "Eva, if Evan doesn't want to dance, he doesn't have to." Eva froze and the remaining people at the table stared at the two sisters.

Eva released my arm and turned toward Tiana, "I'm the Princess, he has to do as I say."

"He is not a citizen of Oz, if he was, then he would have to listen to you, but since he isn't he doesn't have to," Tiana said slowly like she was talking to a kindergartener who didn't know how to add 1 and 1. She glanced at her father and received a nod.

Eva curled her small hands into fists, Tiana looked at the threat and calmly stood up, "You want to do this again, because I can tell you who's going to win."

The courtyard was silent as everyone watched the two princesses, everyone except the dancers and musicians who were oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly, Eva grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out to the dance floor. Julian came by and asked for a dance with Eva, she seemed flattered and accepted.

A wave of relief washed over me like a flood. It wasn't that I didn't know how to dance it was just that I didn't want to dance with Eva, if she hadn't asked me to dance I would've asked Tiana. I glanced over at her, she was sitting back at the table motioning for everyone to continue eating.

Trevor squirmed in his chair as he continuely glanced at Tiana then the dance floor. He was about to say something as a man walked over and asked Tiana to dance. I watched her freeze in her seat, the man held out his hand and she glanced at her mother. Theodora studied the man's face before fixing him with a withering gaze.

The man took back his hand and left to go to his seat. I watched Tiana and saw that she'd just became uncomfortable as everyman from down the table were staring at her. Theodora, Oz, and Glenda didn't see this so I immediately asked Tiana if she'd like to go for a walk. She seemed to eager to accept.

None of the adults stared at us as we left passing by the dance floor with Tiana walking the closest to it. I kept an eye on where Julian and Eva were at as we passed. They'd be happy to change dance partners if given the chance.

We walked out to the garden and sat down on the soft grass. Tiana stared at the stars and moon with wonder showing in her blue eyes. I saw her hair reflect the moon's light like a mirror as we sat there in the silence for minutes.

"Do you know why they look at me like that," she asked. I looked at her quizzically as she turned her head toward me. My mind raced through the memories of people's faces everytime Tiana had been around and realized what she was talking about.

"Yes," I whispered. She didn't speak, just looked at me. "It's the look a guy gives a girl that he thinks he's in love with, but truly isn't. Some girls give guys the same look that means they just want to use them." I closed my eyes and thought on tonight's events before I saw Eva give me the same look in my memories.

"But you don't look at me like that, why?" Tiana asked. She searched my face as if it might have some answers if I didn't answer.

Her question shocked me, "'Cause I know better than that." She nodded and went back to looking at the sky. I sat in the silence waiting for something to happen. Then, I looked at her, her white hair seemed not only reflect the moon beams, but to also capture them in away I didn't understand. I wished I could gaze into her eyes and see what came across.

As I thought that, my chest tightened and my heart did a skip-tap thing again, like it had done in the hospital and when we were outside of the Emerald City. What was happening to me?

"We should-," she began. She looked into my eyes and asked what color they were. Why would she ask that?

"Hazel, like my father's," I replied. Her eyes went wide. She was standing up and pulling me over to the pond before I could even move.

"What do you see?" Tiana asked. She backed away from the water and I stared in. I told her I saw my hazel eyes and I described my face.

When I looked back at her, she seemed troubled by my description, "Are you sure your eyes aren't brown?" I nodded my head, that only seemed to trouble her more.

She looked down at the ground, "We should go back to the castle." I nodded and followed her, she was acting strange. If only I'd known the cause at that moment-? But that would've been impossible at the moment. We went back to castle and walked inside without a word as the citizens of the Emerald City started to clean up the remains of the feast.

* * *

**Hey guys, I think this is my longest chapter so far. Please review this.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Eva POV_

I didn't understand why Tiana, that sorceress, had to stand in my way to Evan. He was obviously the one for me since our names practically matched. She didn't react when I'd put my arm in his, so why was she reacting now? Of all times, she had to pick my birthday to counter my moves. _My birthday._

But even if Julian wasn't Evan I still had a wonderful time with him. He'd asked if he could visit me in my chambers while we were dancing. If tonight was any other night I would've said yes. But tonight was something that happened once a month. The Wicked Witch of the East comes to visit.

Everyone thought she'd been crushed underneath a house but in truth she been brought back to her former glory. No one knew but me. Evanora came once a month to teach me what she knew. She said that eventually I'd become a wicked woman, but of beauty that surpassed all. This didn't bug me. I knew what I wanted, that was power, only Evanora could give me the power that I sought.

I heard a tap on my chamber window, I ran to it and said, "Come in, Evanora, I'm ready for tonight's lesson."

* * *

_Tiana POV_

As soon as Evan left to go to his chambers, I ran to my mother's. She'd understand what was going on, she always did. When I was a little girl, my Quadling caretaker had said that my mother was only beautiful when I was holding her hand. I hadn't understood that until my mother said that I saw everyone for who they truely were, not for their appearances.

Mother might explain why Evan's eyes were brown to me, but hazel to everyone else. Why was that? He had said to me twice that his eyes were hazel, but I saw pools of chocolate brown in the hot air balloon and at the castle.

I stopped outside of Eva's room when I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "And here's how you can make the very storms do what you want."

It sounded like child's play to me, that is until Eva replied, "How's this, Evanora?" I didn't wait for the reply, I was running down the hall toward my father's chambers. He was about to go in when I called to him.

"What is it, Tiana?" he asked nervously.

I was breathing hard, but I managed to get out, "Eva...I heard her...talking to an...Evanora."

My father's eyes widened, he started to quietly walk down the hall to Eva's room. I watched him wait outside of her room for a few minutes before coming back. His face was a sickly pale, his hands shook and his eyes were wide with fright.

"Tiana, go back to what you were doing before, make no mention of this to your mother, Glenda, or anyone else. We'll convene a meeting tomorrow," he said quickly. He stopped long enough to get my nod before walking into his room.

When his door shut I began walking to my mother's room. I could hear her sleeping, so I left for my own chambers deciding to leave it for tomorrow.

It was dark in my room, but I could hear someone's breathing besides my own. I cautiously turned on a light, pretending I hadn't heard their heavy breathing. Then there was a gag on my mouth, it smelled sweet, but I fought to get it off. I held my breath as I struggled to get free.

"Calm down, Tiana, I just didn't want you to scream," I didn't recognize the voice that spoke. "I need to talk to you." The cloth was taken off my mouth, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor gasping. Nevertheless, I turned to see who had assaulted me.

He stepped out of the shadows, Julian. My heart beat faster as I scooted away from him, I was still having trouble breathing. He just smiled and continued toward me.

I was about to scream at him when the cloth was against my mouth again. He scooped me up and put me on the bed. What was happening?

* * *

_Evan POV_

Something didn't feel right when I left Tiana. Instead of walking to my chambers, I followed her. She was running so I didn't worry about her seeing me. Oz was by Eva's door while Tiana stood by Oz's chambers looking at him.

I waited as Oz went over to her and said something I couldn't hear, Tiana nodded and Oz went into his room while she continued down the hallway. She stopped at her mother's room for a few seconds before moving on to her own. When she closed the door I waited outside listening.

I heard Julian's voice, a thud and then some gasping. When I heard a soft thump I charged into the room without thinking. A cloth was on Tiana's mouth, she lay on her back on her bed, still in her silver dress. Julian turned toward me as I brought up my fist.

His eyes had widened as I landed a solid punch on his chin. I saw Tiana rip the cloth from her mouth and jump off the bed from the corner of my eye. She looked at Julian before edging toward me. He started to get up from the floor he'd landed on and glared at me.

Tiana had edged behind me while I'd watched Julian rub his jaw. He stopped rubbing and asked, "What was that for?"

"You were about to-," I couldn't even get it out of my mouth before Oz, Theodora and Glenda came to the entrance.

Oz looked at me and Tiana, then Julian, and back again, "What's going on here?"

When Julian started to speak Oz gave him a look before turning toward me, "Julian was about to do the most vile thing to a woman, I can think of, to Tiana." Glenda and Theodora looked at Oz, puzzled, as his eyes widened with understanding.

He turned toward Julian with murder in his eyes, "Get out of my sight." Julian scrambled away before Oz sighed, "That's one more thing to bring up at the meeting tomorrow." Tiana then ran to her mother and father and wept. Oddly, she cried only into her father.

They patted her back in a comforting way as I felt the pounding in my ears begin to subside, "What meeting, sir?" I was afraid to offend the old man you seemed quite scary at some points.

"An emergency meeting, that you _will _be attending," Oz replied cryptically. I figured he wanted me there to comfort his daughter while he spoke, so I nodded. Oz looked at his daughter, "I want you to carry a knife with you at all times, or at least be prepared to use magic." Tiana nodded before she whispered something in Theodora's ear.

Everyone dispersed, including me, we left Tiana, Oz and Theodora alone. I wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

_Theodora POV_

We waited until it was only Tiana, Oz and I left. She began explaining her dilemma to us. It puzzled me, how could a man's eyes be hazel, but chocolate brown to Tiana?

Oz and I shared a look, he apparently had read the same tome I had. It was a secret, so not many had ever read it, but neither he or I said anything about it. There was a tome hidden in the palace's library that talked about two sisters, one was light and the other was dark, they hated each other with a passion that made the storms tremble.

Now the sister of light was a magic weaver that many feared and believed was dark, so she was shunned. The sister of dark, however, was loved and adored. Then one day, a mysterious note came, it said "_The child of light must marry the prince of dark._" Everyone in the kingdom believed the sister of dark was the child of light so was sent to marry the prince of dark.

When the sister of light found out about the marriage, she set out at once for the kingdom that shunned them. When the priest was about to give the marriage rite the prince of dark became angry. He said the kingdom was trying to marry him to the child of darkness. The prince threatened to destroy the kingdom, but before he could kill the sister of dark, the sister of light came out. She said the people feared her for what she was, not who.

But the prince saw the sister of light and told the kingdom there was his wife. After his wedding the citizens of the kingdom went and attacked the couple's home, killing them, and the kingdom fell. They say that the tomb that the couple were buried in was empty and so was the sister of dark's after she died from poison 12 years later.

Then another legend said that the child of light, the prince of dark and the child of dark were reborn, to do the marriage right and to restore the old kingdom. But that was just a story and a legend.

Nothing like that ever happened here. I didn't know what was going on with my daughter, but I was going to keep that a secret.

"Maybe, your seeing things, Tiana," I told her after a long moment of silence. "We tend to see things that aren't there when we're startled or tired." Tiana looked down in concentration, she wore a frown as she processed what I just said.

Oz gave her a smile, "Now get some rest, we'll have a busy day tomorrow." Tiana nodded and got up. Oz and I stood up, told her good-night and went to our separate chambers to get some rest ourselves. It felt nice to sleep in my own bed for a night and I feel asleep in no time.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

Morning came earlier than I expected, but I rose with the dawn and got dressed in my white, swan-feathered dress. When I entered the hallway in soft blue shoes, no one was there. I smiled and walked down the hall, listening to the sounds of people sleeping.

As I walked toward the dining hall I smelled intoxicating aromas. I entered the entrance hall that spilt into three ways, two went to the chambers while the third went to most of the building. Evan came out of the opposite hallway dressed in the t-shirt and jeans he'd worn yesterday. The servants had apparently cleaned it while he slept.

He gave me a smile that seemed to be a suppressed laugh. I chuckled at his disheveled hair before walking with him to the dining area. I'd known him for 3 maybe 4 days and I felt like I'd known him my entire life. I didn't feel uncomfortable around him like I had with Julian, Trevor or any of the other boys from the rescue squad.

We walked into the hall and sat at the table, politely waiting for the others. A few minutes passed before Glenda, Oz, my mother and Eva walked in followed by Trevor, Julian, Knuck and a porcelain girl I hadn't seen before. Also a flying monkey like mother's old ones came in.

Father introduced the porcelain girl as China Girl and the monkey as Finley. We ate breakfast with Father talking to China Girl, Finley and Knuck, catching up on old times. I stayed close to Evan and didn't look at Eva or Julian. Neither of them seemed to notice, or if they did they never said anything.

After breakfast Father called a meeting. Nobody seemed to suspect that Eva was the one who forced the meeting. We went into the throne room and sat on either side of the throne where Father sat. He looked around the room at all of us.

I stood close to Evan and tried to avoid Julian's gaze, he stopped looking at me when Father said, "Eva, step forward."

Eva seemed confused, but did as asked, when she was directly in front of the throne she looked at him and asked, "Have I done something wrong, Father?" Her voice sounded innocent, which caused my blood to boil.

"Maybe, depends on how you take this news. Evanora was heard in this palace," Father's voice was quite calm as Eva blanched. "Why so frightened, Eva? It's not like we didn't hear her in _your _room, talking to _you_."

"F-father, I-I'd never betray y-you. You know t-that, right?" Eva stammered. I rolled my eyes as who obvious she was making it.

Father narrowed his eyes, "I use to, but last night I heard with my own ears the sound of Evanora's voice coming from your room. She was teaching you dark magic, yes?"

Glenda gasped, "Eva, _tell _me that it's not true!" Eva just hung her head and mumbled that she wished she could. Glenda began sobbing.

"You'll need a lot more proof than your own word, Father," Eva smirked.

"Oh, I have Tiana's word too," he said without moving his lips from the disapproving frown they wore.

I stepped forward as Father asked what I heard, "Evanora was teaching Eva to control the storms. For a witch this is considered dark magic, but for a sorceress it is considered neither good or bad. Eva is a witch and she has performed dark magic, that is forbidden, she deserves a punishment." I could feel Eva glaring at me, but I didn't care. I stepped back by Evan.

"Before we pass judgement on you, Eva, we have another matter to discuss. Julian, step forward," Father said the last part slowly and deliberately. Julian stepped beside Eva, fear showed in his eyes. "You have attempted to do something, that I will not explain in front of innocent ears, to Tiana. There are several here who will testify against you. Eva, stay where you are. How do you plead?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Julian gulped. He glanced at me and I hid behind Evan.

"Theodora, Glenda, and I shall discuss both of your punishments before passing judgement. Stay where you are!" Father decided. Mother and Glenda obediently followed Father up the stairs to a place no one would hear them.

A few minutes passed before the trio walked back down the stairs and went to their original places. Father was about to speak when a light breeze flew a piece of paper in through the open window, it landed on Father's lap. He picked it up and dropped it with a gasp. I didn't see it before it flew back out the window.

What was that about?

* * *

**Hey thanks everyone for reading, hoped you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank Zerousy and Kittyhawk09 for their reviews. Please review this. Thanks. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Evan POV_

Oz seemed shaken. What was on that note? Tiana ran to her father, but he motioned her to go back to her spot beside me. She did as she was told, but seemed reluctant.

I raised my eyebrow as Oz said, "Well, we'll have to hold off on passing judgement. Tiana, you will lead a quest!" Tiana stiffened beside me, I could feel her staring at her father with puzzlement, but he continued, "You will take Evan, Trevor, Julian, and Eva with you. I want you all to go to your rooms and pack, dismissed."

Before anyone could move Tiana turned and walked out of the room. I didn't trust Julian so I went after her, someone had to protect her. She relaxed as we got closer to her chambers.

"Tiana, what does Oz mean by quest?" I asked after a few moments of silence. We went down the hallway that led to the royal family's quarters.

She shrugged, her white hair was bouncing on her shoulders, "Only he knows what he means. I'll talk to him about it later."

We went the rest of the way in silence, when we reached her chambers she pulled out a key and unlocked the doors to her room. She told me she would meet me outside of the castle with the others and I left. As I walked to my room, I felt a longing to talk to her more, but I ignored the feeling and entered my room.

I packed some necessary supplies: a pocket knife, a lighter my father gave me for my last birthday, a compass, some extra clothes, and an empty water bottle. I slung the backpack across my shoulders and walked out to the courtyard of the castle.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

I walked down to the throne room, my father sat on the throne completely alone. I felt rude to intrude on his thoughts, but I needed to know what the quest was for.

"Father, where are we going and what are we after?" I asked leaning against a wall. I'd seen Troy, Evan's father, take this pose many times while I was his guest.

Father looked up to see me in riding clothes and boots, a knapsack on my belt, with my white hair up in a ponytail, "As far as I know, you're to travel to where you grew up and follow a series of notes from there."

I felt goosebumps rise on my arms and the back of my neck, "Back to the Dark Forest." Father nodded and I found it hard to breath. Every fiber in my being didn't want to go back to that sunless place. I looked away as he tried to comfort me with words.

"It doesn't matter, if I need to lead a quest I'll lead it where ever it takes me," I said stiffly. He nodded and rose, he kissed me on the forehead. That was as much of a blessing as I was ever going to get. I gave him a quick hug and left, I had to get the quest on the move.

As I exited the castle, I saw them all there. Eva was still wearing a white dress that didn't really suit her, everyone was still wearing the clothes they wore to the meeting that happened a half hour ago. I nodded to them and lead the way to the stables.

Five horses waited outside, two white, two brown and one black. I guided Julian and Trevor to the browns, Eva to the black and Evan and I got the whites. We started out at a walk, nobody paid attention to us as we rode through the maze of streets in the Emerald City.

When we were outside of the gates, we continued with the walk along the yellow brick road. Evan pulled up next to me, "Where are we going?"

"The place I grew up, the Dark Forest," I replied. Shivers went down my spine and I imagined the dark, joyless place.

Eva laughed, "Of course we would _have _to go there. The sorceress just wants us to die!"

I halted my horse and the others halted their's. My saddle swayed as I twisted to face Eva, "I don't want to go back there, but that is what the quest calls for, so we will." She scowled at me as I turned around and started the horses in a trot.

The saddle felt so natural to me that I pulled my horse off to the side of the road and leaned forward. I could feel the horse quiver in anticipation, when I gently nudged her, she took off like the wind. The breeze sucked away the laughter as we ran across the grassland to the turn the yellow brick road would take that lead to the dark forest.

It was ridiculous how close I was to my father while growing up and I hadn't realized it. When the mare and I got close to the turn, I slowed her to a gallop, then a trot, and finally to a walk. The brick road was where we stopped and waited for the others.

They came to the three roadways, the signs were so old that it was hard to tell which way was which. I whistled to them and motioned for them over to the left fork. Eva glowered at me and Evan seemed relieved.

His horse trotted up to mine and he asked, "What was that about?"

"I've never ridden a horse and I felt so natural in the saddle that it was impossible to resist a run," I laughed. Evan shook his head as the others joined us.

"This isn't the way to the Dark Forest," Eva said with a sneer. I looked along the path and saw the road pale ahead. I sighed and ignored her, my horse seemed irritated that we could be walking again and weren't. A chuckle escaped and I nudged her along the paling yellow road.

* * *

_Julian POV_

I hadn't felt to worried when Tiana had run off, but when Eva'd said that this wasn't the way, I was nervous. I fidgeted in the saddle as we continued. It had been after noon when we left and night was falling quickly.

Tiana pulled us off to the side of the road, "We'll camp here." At first I was confused about where we were going to sleep when she dismounted and pulled off a roll of fabric from her saddle. She led her horse over to a tree and tied the reins around a thick branch.

We followed her example and started to pitch a couple of tents. I looked at Trevor, "Go find some firewood."

"NO!" Tiana almost screamed the word. We looked at her as she said, "We're too close the Dark Forest. Something or someone will spot the fire and will come. I'd rather like to avoid that." She rolled out a bedroll into her tent, but didn't enter it.

"Get some sleep, I'll take first watch," she said leaning against a tree.

I was startled, "What about dinner?" She looked at me with a glare that said that was out of the question. I crawled into my tent and curled up on the bedroll. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

There wasn't a single noise as I took my watch. Around midnight I went to wake up Evan when I heard the snap of a branch. I turned quietly and peered into the darkness. A figure loomed near the horses.

Without thinking I sent a large chunk of rock at it and heard a satisfying grunt. I ran to the form and found the rock on a man's chest. A dagger was in my hand and up to the man's throat. His hands were raised in a gesture of peace.

I pushed the rock off and replaced it with my knee, "Who are you? And don't lie otherwise I'll kill you."

"The name's Sam, now if you'll get off me I'll tell you more," the man said.

I raised an eyebrow, "If you haven't noticed, I have the upper hand. Now tell me what you're doing here."

He sighed, "I received a note that told me to find a group led by a sorceress that was following the yellow brick road." I held back a gasp by biting my lip, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but I don't think he'd lie at knife point. And how could he know about my group.

"I'll let you get up, but don't make me regret my decision," I said in a low voice as I pulled the knife from his throat and stood. The knife was put back in its sheath as I walked back to the tents. Sam followed.

"You must be the sorceress," Sam inquired.

I looked at him startled, "How would you know that?" Then I silently cursed myself for giving my group away.

He didn't seem fazed, "Only a sorceress would've been able to see me in the darkness while I was using a spell." I straightened and stared at him, but he was silent and breathing softly. Was he sleeping? I fell into a light sleep that would have me awake at the slightest of sounds.

Luckily that never happened. When I woke at the break of day, Sam was by a tent nearby, sound asleep. I shook my head as I got a good look at him. He had black hair and was dressed in white robes of a spellcaster or healer.

I started a small fire in the middle of the circle of tents and started to fry some dried meat that had been packed for us. Evan poked his head out of his tent at the same moment Sam woke. I silently cast a spell on him so he couldn't say anything above a whisper.

He didn't notice Sam and instead whispered to me, "Why didn't you wake me?" I shrugged and motioned for him to keep silent. "Did anyone find us?"

I nodded and pointed at last night's intruder, "That's Sam. He was apparently told to find us."

Evan raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He instead got out and went about waking everyone up, I cut off the spell as he began. They came out of their tents looking hungry. Sam raised an eyebrow as I passed out pieces of meat to everyone.

No one seemed to notice him until I introduced them, I saw a look in Eva's eyes and I glared at her. She ignored me and flirted with Sam. He seemed flustered, but grateful when I told everyone to break camp. We pitched the tents, rolled the bedrolls, and put them on the rested horses.

"Do you have a horse, Sam?" I asked remembering a spell in case he didn't. He nodded and ran into a bush to the left, he returned leading a gray stallion he called Shadow.

We mounted and continued on the road, Sam pulled up next to me, "Where are we going?"

"That's none of your business," Evan snapped.

I looked at him in shock, "Evan, Sam was told to look for us by the same person who sent us on this quest, it's only polite to tell him." I turned to Sam, "We're going to a place I grew up in." Evan seemed satisfied by my vague answer as we continued.

Everything was silent, even as we entered the Dark Forest. My horse began to become nervous along with the others. I could feel everyone becoming fearful as we journeyed.

* * *

_Evan POV_

I couldn't believe Tiana trusted Sam, but she took the lead as our group of five became six. The yellow brick road became paler and plants grew across it. Everything seemed dead like a swamp, but with the stangant, foul-smelling air I figured it was.

Tiana stopped and we all followed her example. She looked around, "Something's not right." A branch snapped nearby and fell, a black feather was attached to it. "Run!" Tiana shouted to us. Her horse began to speed in fear and ours fell into step.

I looked back as a wierd sound came drifting to us, a bunch of flying monkies were hot on our trail. They didn't seem to be as nice as Finley so I didn't bother to try to talk to them.

Our horses sped across the pale yellow brick road and followed every twist and turn. They jumped over plants and other vegetation while we tried to duck the branches. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard the monkies get closer.

"Follow me," Tiana yelled back to us. She pulled her horse to the right and we dutifully followed. In the distance a crumbling stronghold appeared. Our horses sped as they sensed a place of sanctuary approaching. I leaned into my horse and felt the exhilaration that Tiana had felt yesterday.

Nothing mattered to me anymore except my horse. I could feel its mane tickling my ear as we ran through the stronghold's gates. Tiana wheeled her horse around and pulled on the reins. I stopped my horse and looked back, the monkies wouldn't follow us to the stronghold and instead flew away in fear.

Laughter escaped my lips as I felt safe for the first time since we entered the Dark Forest. Tiana clapped a hand over my mouth and I stared at her.

"We don't know if this place is inhabited or not. I'd rather not find out the hard way," Tiana said loud enough for the others but quiet enough that my laughters were the only things that echoed. She uncovered my mouth and stared at the ruins.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

Tiana dismounted and began walking toward a pair of wooden doors that hung open, "My old home." Her voice came out in a barely audible whisper. We dismounted and followed her. The place was huge, but strangely quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Julian voiced my thoughts. Tiana shrugged and followed a set of stairs. They went around like a clock and we followed them for what seemed like hours. Sam followed closely behind Tiana, catching her everytime a step crumbled beneath her feet.

I didn't trust him and my blood boiled everytime Tiana whispered a thank you. My mind seemed fogged and I couldn't understand why. I tried to ignore the two, but everytime I did everything seemed dull in comparison.

Tiana noticed that I'd shook my head to clear it of hitting Sam in the face, "You okay, Evan?" I nodded and we continued up the stairs. Tiana seemed troubled by the state of the stairs, but she didn't voice anything.

Eventually, we came into a circular room that had a bed and a dresser. A note sat on the bed that Tiana went to immediatly. She read it quickly and tucked it into a pocket in her riding pants and pulled a box out from under the bed.

The first book she grabbed from the box was a black leather bound book, there was golden writing on it that I didn't get to read as she grabbed a couple more. Tiana then held onto a red book, she seemed puzzled by it, but stood up with her stack.

"Let's go, we got what we came for," she whispered. Then a roar came from somewhere in the stronghold. I heard Tiana curse silently before putting the stack into her bag.

"What was that?" I didn't care if I'd whispered or not, my voice came out too small to be of much notice.

"Hevelm," Sam said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tiana POV_

"What's a Hevelm?" Julian asked.

Sam looked around my old bedroom as he said, "It's a horrible monster that uses your own nightmares and dreams against you. This way it doesn't have to worry about hunting its prey. Now the more important question: why is one here?"

I looked back under my bed and pulled out a chest, "Mother put one here years ago as a guardian. It usually stayed in the dungeon and was satisfied by whatever was thrown down there. The thing must of broken free after I left, but at least we know where everybody is."

"Oh, and where would that be?" Eva asked. She crossed her arms over her chest as I unlocked the magical chest that had been hidden under my bed.

I didn't look up as I started to pass out the weapons that had been in it, "Either in that thing's stomach or out in the forest. Whichever it is we better move fast." Julian gripped his sword in two hands while Trevor clutched his maces. Sam had a spear and Evan had a bow and arrows.

Eva looked furious, "Where's my weapon?" I rolled my eyes as I placed the chest in my knapsack. Luckily it was like putting the stuff in a storage chamber. No one had time to answer as another roar came from the Hevelm.

"That one sounded a _lot _closer," Julian whimpered.

I went over to him and smacked him, "It only sounds closer because you fear it being closer. Now focus and let's get out of here." Sam nodded and we began the descent down the stairs. Another roar sounded, but it didn't sound like that of a Hevelm in a hunt.

"Oh no," I whispered. Before any of them could ask what was wrong I was running down the stairs laughing.

Ian called from above, "Have you gone insane?" I ignored him and started to go even faster. It was easy going to the main hall where the noise was coming from. Another roar sounded and as Evan, Sam and the others came around the corner I stopped them. I whispered a spell and began to glide into the room.

A Hevelm's corpse sat in the corner and on one of the tables a lion was dancing about. He stopped and blew into a horn making a sound much like that of a Hevelm. I silently came up from behind him and grabbed his arms.

The lion gave a yelp of surprise and dropped the horn. He started to twist about as I pinned his arms behind his back. His mane brushed my face as he roared his defiance. I called for my friends and they came in just as dispersed with the invisiblity spell.

"Help! Scarecrow! Tin Man! Help me, I'm going to die," the lion cried. I raised an eyebrow, but heard the clink of metal and the rustle of straw. As I turned around I brought the lion with me.

"We're not going to hurt anyone, calm down," I yelled at the lion's companions. Sam then fell back laughing as the lion stopped struggling.

I looked at Sam as he asked, "Let me guess: your name is Lion." The lion's ear flicked in annoyance as he looked at his companions. He leaned forward and I released his arms. The lion cried out as he fell onto the floor with a soft _thump_.

An actual scarecrow walked over to the lion and helped him up while a tin man watched us. "Cowardly Lion, why were you making that awful noise?" the scarecrow asked.

Cowardly Lion looked down, "I was just having fun, Scarecrow." Scarecrow began to chide the lion as they walked back to their friend. Only the tin man seemed to notice us.

I looked at my friends and shrugged we began to walk away when the tin man said, "Halt! Why are you here?"

I turned toward the tin man and smiled sweetly, "That's none of your business." Then I led the others out of the crumbling stronghold.

* * *

_Evan POV_

I was glad that we didn't have to fight that thing in the corner. But the names Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion sounded familiar. It was strange having seen a Hevelm and being grateful it was dead. The thing was quite majestic in a cruel way.

"Looks like Dorothy Gale from Kanas wasn't crazy after all," Julian nudged Trevor. They both chuckled as we entered the courtyard. The horses weren't there, except Sam's.

Tiana looked around, "That lion must have scared away our mounts with his rucus." Sam nodded and went over to his horse, what was its name again?

As I was about to start walking Tiana's hands began to glow with a silver fire. She started to chant something and the ground began to rise. Skeletal horses came out as the dirt fell off of their bones and fire began to take shapes of manes and tails.

"Necromancy," Eva spat. I was startled as fur began to cover the bones and saddles covered their backs. The first skeleton horse shook its head and made the fiery mane lick the air above it and around.

"How dare you use the black arts?" Eva screamed at Tiana as she went up and patted the lead horse's nose.

"There is no black art for sorcery, everything is open for me," She said as she turned toward Eva. "This is the only way we'll be able to travel now that our horses are gone and we'll make better time."

Eva glared at Tiana, "No way am I going to ride one of those things."

Tiana smiled, "Oh, then I guess I'll have to leave you here where another Hevelm waits." Eva ran for one of the horses and mounted. Her eyes were wide with fear as she glanced between the stronghold and her mount.

Tiana mounted and motioned for us to do the same. As soon as we mounted our skeletal horses rode out the gates and into the Dark Forest. We went a bit slower than our mounts liked so Sam's horse could keep up with us.

As we came closer and closer to being out of the Dark Forest Shadow sped up so we could go faster. I looked at Tiana and noticed she was riding bareback with her hands gripping the fiery mane of her horse. My heart pounded as I realized the fire didn't hurt Tiana's hands.

Eventually, we stopped and dismounted our horses. The process reversed itself as the horses sank back into the ground. Tiana pulled out the chest which had held our weapons and pulled out tents.

"How does it do that?" I asked.

Tiana looked up, "My mother gave it to me as a birthday present. She said if I ever needed anything the chest would provide it. So far that's proven true." She placed her chest back in her knapsack, which could only be magical, and began setting up the tents.

Julian looked at Tiana, "What are we going to eat? The horses had our food on their saddles." Tiana looked up and smiled.

"I packed more food in this knapsack, hang on." Tiana placed the bag down and began to pull a box from inside of it. She pried it open and passed out some bread, cheese and water to everyone. We ate in silence and I volunteered for first watch tonight.

Tiana didn't argue and crawled into her tent, "Wake me around midnight." I nodded and set my back to the tree that Shadow was tied to. The watch was empty and when I woke up Tiana I went to sleep.

In my dream I saw fire coming straight at me, I rolled out of the way and it followed me. A girl in black was controlling it with a girl in purple next to her. I pulled out a sword and charged at the duo. Nothing would let me stop and I kept charging.

Fear showed in their eyes as I thrust my sword toward the girl in purple's heart. I slashed through mist and behind me I saw the girl and she sent a ball of water at me. It sent me crashing to the floor where it turned to ice and froze me in place. The girl in black then set a fireball at my head.

I woke up in a sweat as Tiana poked her head through saying breakfast was ready. She frowned, "Are you all right?" I nodded and she left me to get dressed with clothes she'd brought me from her chest of wonders.

Outside Eva, Julian, Trevor and Sam waited with Tiana in different clothes, Julian wore a brown shirt and leggings along with Julian making them look old-fashioned while Eva wore riding boots, a white shirt, which I found out later is called a tunic, and black leggings. Sam and Tiana wore what they'd worn the other day.

We dined on some meat, water and cheese. What was with all the cheese? Then we began to walk with Sam leading Shadow.

"Why don't you just summon those horses again?" Julian asked.

"Because we're nearing the end of the forest and they wouldn't be able to take the sunlight. Also, we'll all get sore from riding horse back for three days straight if I did," Tiana replied without stopping.

Sam looked at her, "Not to mention it'll weaken you even more." Tiana didn't stop, but sped up.

I walked up to Sam, "What do you mean?"

"When someone casts a spell, it uses some of their energy. If they don't rest enough they'll eventually be weakened with exhaustion," Sam explained. I looked at Tiana's white hair in the ponytail, why didn't she say something about it?

I looked at Sam, "Doesn't the same apply to Eva?" He shook his head and said it only affects sorcerers. We walked on in silence. Tiana shouted out how close we were getting to being out of the forest. When she announced that she could see the exit my heart raced waiting for the sunlight.

"Wait," I shouted up to her. Tiana turned around as I asked, "Where are we going?"

She pulled out the note, "We're looking for someone in a town nearby." I raised an eyebrow, but she turned and started to jog down the path toward the exit. The sun looked heavenly as we ran out of the Dark Forest and into a meadow. It made no sense that something so beautiful was next to something so ugly.

Tiana didn't join in our enthusiasm about the sun, but walked on. She moved toward a place where vultures circled overhead. Our original mounts lay dead with slashes along their flanks. Tiana dug graves for them, thanked them for their service and apologized for their fates.

She then collapsed to her knees after the horses were buried.

* * *

_Sam POV_

Evan called me and I walked over to him with Shadow's reins tight in my hands. He kneeled next to Tiana. Her body was racked with tears and her pale skin was paler from exhaustion. Evan and I made a silent agreement before lifting Tiana onto Shadow's saddle and walking back to the main road where the others waited.

Eva's face became flushed with anger when she saw Tiana on Shadow. She began to complain until Tiana silenced her. We began to walk down the road when Tiana fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Shadow's neck, tears still streamed down her face for some reason I didn't know.

I let her sleep until we came upon a fork road, "Which way?" Tiana opened an eye and pointed to the right before sleep overcame her again. We followed her directions until we came upon a human town.

She woke up as we entered, her skin was back to its normal color as she dismounted and led us through the town. We passed a temple of Mav, the god of healing and light, and quite a few inns. Tiana led us to a stable and left Shadow there before entering an inn called Dragon's Way.

Before Tiana could ask for a few rooms there a boom came from nearby. We looked to a wall that had just been blown apart. A woman in black stood there with fireballs in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Zerousy for the review. :D**

* * *

_Evan POV_

Seeing the woman who'd been in my dreams last night was quite startling. But I think the people of the village were more startled then I was. They ran out of the inn screaming something about a pyro. I can see why that's a nickname for her.

Tiana had us stay where we were as the woman walked toward the only sensible person left in the inn, the innkeeper. The fireballs disappeared as she took a seat and I began hoping that she wouldn't see us.

"Really, Rain? You _have _to scare away all of my customers and blow a hole in my wall?" the innkeeper asked the lady. She did something between a laugh and a chuckle and smiled at him. I shuddered as my dream came back in all too perfect clarity.

"It keeps your customers on their toes, Maverick. Besides, I always give you enough money to fix the walls," Rain said.

The innkeeper shook his head and turned to Tiana, "What can I get you?" Tiana asked for a few rooms and a meal for each of us. He nodded and set about fixing a meal saying that we'd want to eat before going to our room.

"Hey, why weren't you afraid of me?" Rain asked us. Tiana laughed and raised a hand that suddenly surronded by flames. I looked at Sam as my heart raced, he was looking at the fireball in amazement with his mouth open. He wasn't much help.

Rain smiled as the Maverick came in with our meal of bread, stew and chunks of salted meat. Tiana nodded her gratitude and handed the old innkeeper a few pieces of gold after the fire disappeared. Or at least I think it was gold. He smiled at her and guided us to a table in the back.

We ate quickly while Tiana went and was chatting with Rain. The girl in black had a few facial expressions that I don't think showed very often. Then both of them came over to us.

Tiana sat next to me as Julian scooted over to make room for Rain, "Well, we'll stay here until the next clue shows up. But I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our group, Rain." Rain smiled as Tiana began introducing each of us.

Rain looked at me, "You seem frightened, why?" Her voice seemed to bear a warmth in it that wasn't what it seemed.

"I thought I saw you in a dream, that's all," I muttered.

Tiana looked at me with narrowed eyes, "What dream?" I explained what I'd seen and her eyes widened in amazement. She muttered something under her breath before looking at me, "Next time you have a dream like that, tell me! Understood?" I nodded as the innkeeper came over to guide us to our rooms.

Tiana and Eva shared a room, Julian and Trevor shared a room, and Sam and I shared a room. Tiana said that she was going to be the look out next time we were in a village. Then she ordered us to get some rest and that she would take first watch.

"No," Sam said firmly. Tiana looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You need your strength, Tiana, let someone else be look out for tonight." She looked like she was about to protest, but looks from both Sam and I stopped any arguements. For the moment.

* * *

_Tiana POV_

It didn't matter that both Evan and Sam had told me to rest, sleep alluded me. I was laying in my bed looking up at the ceiling and listening to Eva's snoring. Having her as a room mate didn't make it easier.

Neither did knowing that Evan had seen Rain in a dream. Evan shouldn't have kept secrets like that. Since sleep wouldn't come I got up silently.

I walked down the stairs into the taproom of the inn and cast a magical light. I pulled the red book out of my bag and began reading it. It told of a child of light, a child of dark and a prince of darkness. There was a handwritten note saying that the ruler of Oz had a copy of the story in the Emerald Palace.

After the story there was a glossary of different types of spellcasting. I scanned through them before hitting a term called dreamsight; the ability to see people who you will meet in the future in different scenarios that you might be in, in the future. The ability of dreamsight was usually found in warrior mages.

I leaned back in my seat and pondered this. Could Evan be a warrior mage? If he could use dreamsight it might be possible. One look out the window told me it was almost dawn. I put the book back in my bag and silently went back up to my room after dispelling the magical light.

When I came back in Sam was waiting, "What were you doing?"

I silently cursed, "Does it matter? I couldn't get any sleep that's all." Sam raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Can we just forget the matter? We'll be leaving town as soon as the next note comes in." I walked toward my bed and began pulling out a change of clothes from my bag. When I looked up Sam was gone.

As quickly as possible I changed and began distributing the clothes to everyone. A bag of holding and a chest of need was quite handy. When I went downstairs Sam and the innkeeper were setting up a table for breakfast.

I tried to ignore the fact that Sam was probably trying to figure out what I was up to last night and offered to help them. The innkeeper chuckled as Sam denied my request, I shrugged and sat down in the chair I'd used last night.

As the others joined us Evan came up to me, "Want to tell me why you left your room in the middle of the night?"

I looked up at him, "Were you spying on me?"

"NO! Sam told me," Evan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I glanced at Sam, "Can't drop matter, can you?" He didn't look at me as I shifted my gaze back to Evan. "I just couldn't get any sleep, okay? Why do you guys have to make a big deal out of it?"

Evan glared at me, "We just don't want you to get hurt. Besides, we should be able to trust our leader." I stood up and returned his glare, "I can take care of myself." I pushed past him and left the Dragon's Way.

What could I tell him? That he was possibly a warrior mage? That I knew he had an ability called dreamsight? Evan wouldn't believe me, even if I pulled the book out of my bag. That's the problem with being in a place full of magic and yet having grown up in a place sorely lacking in it.

I walked in the town for a bit before stopping at a stables, I wouldn't have stopped had I not almost tripped on something. A large stone had rolled to my feet, probably kicked by someone. When I began walking it rolled beside me.

I stared at the rock and looked around, nobody was near. The stone started to roll around my feet happily. Bending over, I picked it up and was surrprised at how light it was. Mud covered the stone and smaller rocks were imbeded in it's crust.

After a moment of consideration, I gently placed the stone in my bag of holding and began walking toward the inn. Evan still looked angry with me, but didn't press the issue as I sat down and began eating a little bit of bread and cheese.

Soon after a wind blew in a piece of parchment in, I caught the scrap and read: _Your next target is in the town called Barloveer. Look for the woman of mist._

A second wind blew it out of my hand and out a window. I walked over to the innkeeper, who was talking to Rain, "We must be leaving soon." I payed him and asked Rain to meet us by the stables in a few minutes. The others had apparently overheard because they got up from the table and began going to their rooms.

As they gathered their clothes I walked out into town and bought a few horses. When I returned they were all gathered outside of the stables with Shadow and Rain's blonde stallion Flame. We mounted the 2 brown and white stallions, 1 brown mare with white socks, 1 black and white stallion and 1 grey dappled mare. The boys mounted the stallions while Eva and I mounted the mares. Then we rode through the streets and out into the wilderness, following directions the man who used to own the horses gave me.

* * *

_Julian POV_

Tiana and Evan had an arguement, that could work to my advantage. As we continued along the yellow brick road, I began thinking about how to approach Tiana about the subject. Nothing came to mind.

Around noon, she called for a halt. We dismounted, tied our horses to sturdy branches, and got a fire ready to cook a meal. Tiana walked away from us saying she would see what berries there were. Evan, of course, went after her.

Eva began flirting with Sam again, who told her to leave him alone so he could get lunch ready. All of this could work to my advantage. Eva being spurned away by Sam and Tiana having an arguement with Evan, very useful.

* * *

_Evan POV_

"Tiana, wait," I called to her as she began navigating through the brambles and branches that blocked the way to the riverbed.

"What?" she growled as she continued to move toward the river.

"Will you just stop and listen?" I asked as I reached a hand out to grab her shoulder.

She turned toward me and placed her hands on her hips, "Fine!"

I took a breath, "I know that you can take care of yourself, but you can't keep secrets from the people who trust you."

"Oh, you mean like _you _did?" Tiana began to turn back around.

"No, look I didn't think anything of the dream. Until I saw Rain, I thought it was just another dream, nothing to make a big deal of."

"Oh, so if I don't make a big deal out of something, I can't keep it a secret, but you can when you don't make a big deal out of something." She began to walk toward the river again. "Look, it isn't a big deal, so just drop the matter and head back to camp. I'll be there in a few minutes and _maybe _I'll explain."

I moved in front of her, "I'm not going back to camp until this is solved. So, explain." She ignored me and moved around to get to the river. "Tiana, just tell me."

She froze, "I don't know how to. Besides, you wouldn't believe me." Tiana looked over her shoulder at me, "I'm not going to explain just to be laughed at."

"Tiana, I wouldn't laugh at you," I sighed and moved in front of her again, "You can trust me." I stared into her blue eyes as she bit her lip.

"Can you give me a little to figure it out because I don't know enough yet," she whispered. I nodded and started back to camp, leaving her to gather whatever she needed.

A few minutes after I returned to camp, Tiana arrived. She clutched a small bag in one hand and held something that was wrapped up in the other. The small bag was tossed to Sam to use for lunch. She went and sat down on a log staring at the wrapped thing in awe.

I went over and sat next to her, trying to get her to explain what was going on. Tiana looked up at me, "Remember the night of the feast when I'd asked you what your eye color was?"

I was puzzled, but nodded, "You asked if I had brown eyes."

She placed the wrapped item in her magic bag gently and pulled out the red book that she'd gotten from the stronghold, "This book has a glossary of magical abilities. One of these abilities is called true sight, it allows a person to see what others are truely like. The differences are as simple as different eye color. I have this ability and _that's _why your eyes were brown to me, but hazel to everyone else."

Sam looked at us, "Why are you bringing this book up now? Why not earlier?"

"Because I hadn't read it earlier. I read it last night and that's why I was up 'til dawn. Now let me finish explaining. Evan," she looked at me and bit her lip. "You might be a warrior mage."

Julian burst out laughing, "_Him_, a _mage_? A warrior no less?" He fell off his log as Eva and Trevor joined in his laughing.

Tiana gave Julian a glare, "Let me explain." The area fell silent as she turned back to me. "This book talks about an ability called dreamsight that's most commonly found in warrior mages." She then explained what dreamsight was. "Now to prove my theory, we'd need to find the other woman from your dream and I believe we're going to meet her."

She didn't explain why, but after lunch she had us mount our horses and began the journey again. As we rode my mind wandered back to the wrapped object she'd had. What was that?

* * *

**Sorry I'm so late in updating this. I kept getting interruptions every five seconds. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Tiana POV_

As I rode on the grey dappled mare, I pondered the stone that I'd found earlier. After Evan had left me I'd cleaned it off and found a smooth, pure white stone buried under the mud.

It was rather large, but light none the less. The stone seemed so delicate and fragile that it was impossible to believe that it was as hard as a diamond. But after a few minutes of observing it, I thought I saw eyes gaze out at me. Was that even possible?

Julian rode up next to me and whispered, "You're right, you know. Staying up and reading isn't that big of a deal." He looked like he wanted to say more, but I scowled at him, remembering what Evan had told me about the way people looked at me.

I hissed, "I don't need advice from you on what's right or wrong and now I know it was wrong for me to hide that information. Now leave my sight before I decide to make you walk to Barloveer." He dropped back toward Eva and started to whisper to her.

Before I could eavesdrop on them, I turned my attention back to the road ahead. The air began to become cooler as we rode further north. It was strange, this quest. What were we supposed to do in the end? What did the story of the child of light, the child of dark and the prince of darkness have to do with this?

"Where are we going, wise leader?" Eva called to me from her spot next to Julian. I gritted my teeth as I replied, "You already know." How long could I hold it in me? All my doubt, confusion and fear, how long until it overwhelmed me?

Did they know I was just as clueless as they were? I hoped not because I'm supposed to be the leader and a leader knows exactly what will happen, right? At least thats what happened in all the books I read in my mother's stronghold.

Since I don't know what will happen, I must not be the right leader for the job.

* * *

_Evan POV_

After talking to Eva, Tiana hadn't said a word. She just guided us and everyone once in awhile she seemed to shake her head as if she was talking to herself.

Nobody else seemed to notice, except maybe Eva who wore a smug smile that grew larger every minute. What was she thinking about?

Then I looked back at Tiana and her shoulders sank a little. I wanted to go and comfort her, but something told me that I should let her deal with it herself. To keep myself from going against instinct, I pulled back to Sam and started a conversation about magic.

* * *

_Eva POV_

Oh, these people were fools. When Tiana had left to get the horses, I hooked up with my Auntie Evanora and we set up a little surprise for the others.

I just needed Tiana to go into a deep enough train of thought and then I could _suggest_ a way to go for the horse. Animals were so easy to manipulate.

Come on, how long does it take to become oblivious to everything around you? Wait. There. There she goes, now's the time to strike.

* * *

_Julian POV_

Tiana took the left fork which made Sam frown. I looked at Eva and saw her smile smugly. Did she have something to do with this?

I pulled up next to her and whispered, "What's made you so happy?" She gave a trusting look and asked, "Can you keep a secret."

When her answer recieved a nod from me she smiled, "If you don't tell anyone about this, we'll both make it out of what's ahead alive." Then she began explaining.

* * *

_Sam POV_

Eva's horse staggered a little behind me and Tiana turned around calling a company halt. Her half-sister dismounted and began looking at the horses legs, "She's bleeding a little, but Julian and I can get it wrapped in no time. Why don't you guys go on ahead? We'll catch up."

Tiana frowned and was about to dismount when Eva called, "Really, we don't need to waste time anymore than we already have! You guys can go on ahead, Julian and I can catch up when we're done." Theodora's daughter nodded and began to have us move again.

Something told me that this wasn't right, but I ignored it like a fool. We rode a bit further and were entering a meadow when a voice whispered in my mind, _Duck! _I obeyed and looked as an arrow buried itself in a nearby tree.

"We're under attack," I shouted drawing my spear from my back and turned it into a cavalry blade. Shadow and I turned to look behind us and saw archers appear from the trees and bushes. Tiana faced in front of her where a few swordsmen began running toward us.

Evan and Trevor took the sides, we were boxed in. "Lady Vanis, guide me," I prayed silently as I charged toward the archers. My Lady must have heard my prayer for my blade was finding its mark before the archers could release their nocked arrows.

Blood began pounding in my ears as I slashed through the enemy trying to ignore the arrows that found their marks as well. Each time one enemy fell two more took their place like a hydra. One man drew a rapier and began charging at me from the left while another charged in from the right.

Shadow reared and bolted forward causing the two men to hit each other, but also sending us into the enemy. I was knocked off my horse and he ran through the enemy that was no longer concerned with him. They pinned me to the ground as I tried to escape to work a spell, but more just piled on.

It was getting harder to breath until the weight began clearing and I saw Rain come out of no where hurling fireballs left and right like it was going out of style. What remained of the archers ran into the woods screaming in fear.

"Up on your feet, priest. We have more foes to defeat," Rain offered me a hand as I was trying to catch my breath.

"My thanks, friend," I said between gasps. "Lady Vanis showed favor on me when you arrived." Rain frowned and took off to join the fight. I ran to catch up to her, "And where were you when this started?"

She laughed, "Getting help." Rain pointed to a girl in purple that was hitting the foe with balls of water that formed into ice.

"Holy Vanis! Evan really does have dreamsight," I exclaimed. Rain laughed again as she split from me and joined the girl in purple in the fight.

As soon as I joined the fight again a voice called, "Hold or the daughter of Oz dies." Everyone spun to see a man holding a dagger to Eva's throat. "Drop your weapons." The dagger nicked Eva's throat causing a little bit of blood to trickle down her neck.

We looked to Tiana as she bit her lip. She looked to Eva again and sighed. Our leader threw down her daggers. Evan tossed down his bow and arrows and Trevor threw his maces down onto a man's leg. The man whimpered in pain as he backed away. I sighed and threw down the sword as it turned back into a spear.

Then the man holding Eva nodded his head and some of his men tackled us as he said, "Thank Eva here for your capture." Tiana began screaming in rage and cursing as everything went dark.


	12. Update

**Hello to all readers of this note! I'm wondering if you guys would like me to continue with this story or not. Please review so I know, thanks! :D**


End file.
